


Orochimaru's rule- and mindbreak.

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mindbreak, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Orochimaru revived Jiraiya. In Otogakure's bedroom, their conversations became only quarrels. So they decided to fuck, with one rule in place: when they’re having sex, they won’t have the long-awaited conversations they should have while clothed. This fic describes the last stride of Orochimaru going from subspace through mindbreak, and thereby breaking Jiraiya’s single rule. Then later, the conversation.





	Orochimaru's rule- and mindbreak.

 

**Context: Orochimaru revived Jiraiya. In Otogakure's bedroom, their conversations became only quarrels. So they decided to fuck, with one rule in place: when they’re having sex, they won’t have the long-awaited conversations they should have while clothed. This fic describes the act of breaking Jiraiya’s single rule.**

.

 

Orochimaru was at the bottom of the Bermuda Triangle of subspace. So deep that he called Jiraiya ‘Master’ and begged for release. Now it wasn’t enough. Never was enough. This desire was so overpowering and he was so vulnerable, that he went in deep. 

Mind break. 

He lost himself in pleasure. He felt the best he ever had, he felt most loved and most safe. He would never feel this good again. "I need you, Master,” he moaned at every thrust. Tears streamed down his face. He meant, from the bottom of his heart, every word he slurred: “I love you. I love your cock. I want to give the rest of my life to you. I need... _ give _ you forever. I-...!”

This cock was so good, he reached the longest orgasm of his life. Crying, trembling, ejaculating. That he looked pathetic and conquered didn’t matter. He was happy. His body and soul were one, and he worshipped Jiraiya with both. He crumbled, every part of his body lay down except his pulsing ass. Lubricant and the third round of ejaculation dribbled down his thighs. The fourth load would be released into him in seconds.

He tried to move but couldn’t. More, more, again a round. He was broken, but he wasn’t done. He would fuck until he was dead. The best way to die.  _ Hold me, I’ll love you. Give me your cock, give me your cock anywhere. I’ll do anything for you.  _

One kiss shook him to his core. He connected to Jiraiya, and through Jiraiya to the rest of the world. He remembered how he used to be full of curiosity about everything bright and beautiful. Teamwork, alcohol, banter.  He missed being that person, but now for a moment, he felt the light again. He felt his chest grow warm. He opened his mouth, and after having been dipped in darkness for so long, he now gasped for breath. Naked, helpless, reborn.

.

(Later... or at the same time, idk.)

.

“I had the thought that the political conversation, the act of ‘saving’ me, and sexual attraction were all different conversations. That we would enjoy ourselves now and talk about the rest later. I was wrong. these are the same conversations. I thought I could fuck and have a clear mind and unchanged heart. With most people, that would have worked. With dear people, perhaps I could. But not with you… No. Because you are my friend and rival and my person closest to me. You are the one I have kept furthest away. You asked me to submit to you physically and mentally and I did so willingly. And now I submit eagerly! 

“I do not feel betrayed. I feel won over. I feel outclassed. We’re both called _sages_ but we’re vastly different. I’m just clever -all I’ve ever been is clever- while you have become so wise. Only that kind of knowledge matters in bettering the world. You learned a lot about the human heart, while I only avoided meeting mine. You can see into mine better than I can do myself.”

“I-...” his breath hitched. He hung his head, hid his face, and felt a coward. He smiled with quivering lips. “...I don’t even know where to _ begin? _   I'm so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
